


study dates

by maureenbrown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW text, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, minewt, not really but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt scans his textbook, his eyes glazed over, not actually absorbing any of the information. He’s been studying for four hours straight, and he can already feel his eyelids drooping shut. </p><p>Suddenly, a ding comes from his phone and he startles, dropping his workbook with a loud crash, rubbing his eyes before reaching for his phone, pushing his glasses up his nose so that he can see the text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	study dates

**Author's Note:**

> you can reach me at my tumblr, @crankwinston !

Newt scans his textbook, his eyes glazed over, not actually absorbing any of the information. He’s been studying for four hours straight, and he can already feel his eyelids drooping shut. 

Suddenly, a ding comes from his phone and he startles, dropping his workbook with a loud crash, rubbing his eyes before reaching for his phone, pushing his glasses up his nose so that he can see the text.

It’s from his boyfriend, his spelling horrible per usual. Come ovr, I’m shirtles and thers food. 

Newt rolls his eyes, ignoring the way his lips quirk up in slight amusement before texting him back. I can’t, I’m studying.

Who says no to sex and donuts?! is Minho’s almost immediate reply, and Newt can imagine the Asian pouting down at his phone, though he’s sure his boyfriend won’t give up that easily. 

Sure enough, he gets a Snapchat a few moments later from him, and Newt’s almost positive that it’s not a picture of the donuts.

What’s that a picture of, Min? If it’s a dick pic, I’m not opening it. Newt sends, and Minho starts typing, stopping after an attempt to explain himself.

Babe, youve ben working all day. Come over! Minho tries again, and this time, Newt ponders. He glances forlornly at his workbooks, biting his lip before eventually shoving the book aside, brushing his to the side.

Come to think of it, he really wouldn’t mind donuts and sex. 

I’m coming. Keep your shirt off. He types out, smirking and knowing his boyfriend is doing the same as he stands up to leave.


End file.
